End of the world as we know it
by forgotten-kiss
Summary: P&P, 1 off in 4 chapters,yes, it can happen, Lizzy & Darcy's POV's, on proposal.1st AN explains more,trust me. Now go read!:D oh yeah kinda foul language at times.Bad darcy! just warning you...completeall up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**OK I know this is going to be ridiculously long but read it for the good of your health. Just so you know what's going on.

Ok, This was kind of a spur of the moment thing, which was never meant to become anything, but it has, kind of.

It's just the Darcy/Lizzy proposal and their thoughts (well Lizzy's diary and Darcy's thoughts).

It's in 4 chapters: each has a bit form Lizzy and a bit from Darcy; its kind of all 1 big thing but would be much too long to post as a one off.

It might be a bit odd, but apparently I've decided to post it so there we are.

Oh, an also just a forewarning and apology that its actually the WORST organised fic you will ever read (great advertisement) but it may all make sense in the end.

Ok, I hope you like it-so without further ado here's the first bit…

* * *

**Diary of:**

Officially, the most amazing person you will ever come across (yet at the moment_ slightly-_understatement of entire world history-shocked and confused) -Me, **Lizzy Bennet**!

Ok yeah, laugh- I'm writing a diary, ha bloody ha, done now? Good. Lets move on.

Now you may be asking why exactly I am writing this; you may not be, but you could be. So, if you are this will ease your puzzled mind. Not that you have a mind; you're a diary.

Stop sidetracking.

Yes back to the reason I am writing this-One pure, simple reason. Will Darcy. Yes The Darcy. Even though this is a new diary and I have never mentioned his name before, you should still know of, Darcy.

God, I hate him. My hands actually shaking with rage at how much I despise and loathe that man.

Funny thing though.

He doesn't (correction _didn't_-you'll see) seem to hate me, quite the opposite really; which is quite odd seeing that we have a mutual loathing of one another, it has never been ANY other way. I'm serious. NEVER.

So it struck me as a bit odd that last night; or should I say earlier, I mean it's 3:30am now so it's technically still night.

Stop sidetracking!

As I was saying, it struck me as very odd that while I was sitting alone in Char and Weasel boy's (that's a different story all together-trust-you don't wanna ask) lounge, rejoicing at the fact that, somehow, I had managed to escape the wrath of _Lady_ Catherine De Bourg for and _entire_, yes, dare I say it an entire, night! Encase you hadn't cottoned on; it was a major accomplishment.

So I was alone, elating at my own genius when, without any warning or informing he had arrived. Actually come to think of it, without even bloody knocking. The joy that is Will Darcy decided to stroll in from the hall and grace me with his presence-Yay.

Well, come to think of it, it wasn't exactly a stroll, more like a troubled and preoccupied mind, barge in-I doubt he realised he'd actually arrived at said destination and walked into lounge of destination (might I add going through two doors, which were not his to go through) until I got over the shock, confusion and annoyance (chronological reactions) of seeing him there, and putting it quite bluntly when he didn't give me a reason for being there,

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?"

* * *

The intricate mind and thought patterns of, yours, **Will Darcy**.

What the bloody hell was I doing?

I couldn't go through with it, oh fuck; I was at the Lucas' driveway. I was there. Why was I there? it usually takes SO much longer than that; _and _I'm normally driving.

Ok. Brain engage to task at hand. Now.

I could always turn around…NO.

I was going to stick this one out.

God, I was sweating; attractive; a step forward that was. Can't you see, Will, this isn't healthy, not at all. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY gets like this over girl anymore, not even teenage, teeny bopping teenagers! I need this to stop, right now before I spontaneously combust.

Why does it have to be _her_, God, _why?_ Out of half of this entire planet why does Elizabeth bloody Bennet have to be_ the one_?

Without seeming like an arrogant prick, I could have anyone; ok maybe not _anyone_, but I could have a variety to choose from-gold diggers mostly though, which isn't such a pleasant thought-but I'd bet anything at least one of them wouldn't have a personal vendetta to maim and kill me at every possible instance.

But no, I had to fall, fall so utterly and deeply, for the one girl who couldn't stand to even be near me-great.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

What the hell- only as I looked up and became aware of my surroundings did I realise that somehow, my superpowers had incredulously guided me up the drive through (not literally) the front door and into the lounge where _she_ was.

And even though she was wearing an expression of mangled annoyance and anger, and it was all directed at me. God, did she look amazing.

* * *

Me again(A/N):

Ha, there we go, its up, i do hope you didnt mind it-and i also hope you arent offended by the amound of Blasphemy (if there wasnt much in there consider thisa warning if you are/will beoffended) in there,I'll say it that this was a spur of the moment thng so i didnt really takeothers feelings into appreciation (BITCH)while writting. Sorry.

so,thats about all, i'll be off nowthen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**(i feel last times A/N was long enough so not much to say here except) well here we are, tis part 2. knock yourselves out...

oh yeah and it is modern lol :D

* * *

"Darcy. Will. Why-exactly, are you here?" well it sounded rude, but get over it, this was almost civil for us. 

He was being so odd, like seriously, if you'd seen him. He sat down-always the gentleman, just plonking his backside wherever he wishes even though he hasn't _actually_ been invited to sit, or actually bothered speak to the host at all-and he opened his mouth as though to start speaking. But then apparently thought better of it and got up and started pacing the lounge.

I looked at him, scowling, not that he seemed to notice; but it was the principle, OK!

"Mr. Darcy if you do not speak now I may just have to kill you or, I fear that you may spontaneously combust and sir slimy will somehow make my life even worse for blaming me about the fact his house burnt down-either way the outcome is not good, so you-"

"I can't do this anymore! It's tearing me up and destroying me form the inside out; Lizzy this isn't healthy and I can't stand it anymore! I love you. I love you so much it pains me to look at you and see your hatred for me yet not be able to see you as anything but amazingly beautiful! Your entire being has consumed me and I can't bloody stand it anymore! Even though I don't want to, and it is against all my better judgment and mental strength I possess, I love you Please help me; will you go out with me? Let me have some peace of mind back. Please."

And then the world stopped.

No. I'm not joking, it seriously. Stopped. Even now many hours later am I still trying to fathom the mystery that has now become Will Darcy and his secret obsession. Which is apparently, me-great. Yeah, you see my confusion.

I'm just gonna go through it again, you know for fun and see if I can actually see ANY sense in what the man was saying.

But before I do that I need to write it, it might make it sink in. He loved me? HE LOVED ME. This isn't how it works…EVER. We hate each other; its what we do, for a hobby, a sport, a past time. We certainly don't LOVE each other its like going against nature or defying the laws of gravity; apart from well, that'd just be cool and this, this really wasn't.

Ok, so I stat there in, what some would call shock and others would call, well shock I guess. Yeah I was sitting there in shock as though someone had completely winded me by punching me in the stomach.

What else could I do?

What the hell could I say; I couldn't even make an incoherent sound, let alone actually form proper words.

So I sat there, in shock, for what seemed eternity.

Until, somewhere far away, the world decided to resume, err, ticking, playing? Well it decided to start again. It was then when I realised I had to do something for fear of getting mistaken for a goldfish.

So I looked up at him, half expecting to see him laughing with "April fools" on his forehead. It was only when I realised it was still March, that I looked into his eyes and I saw he wasn't joking or even trying to remotely pull any kind of April fool. This guy was deadly serious; and it was a scary thought.

And then slowly, but surely some of my brain cells actually started to work-miraculous ain't it?

And they played over exactly what he had just said and it, ever so slightly started to sink in. It was as it sunk in I realised quite how many times he had insulted me In just that one short speech and, well, I thought big _ROMANTIC_ gestures like that were actually meant to be, shock horror, romantic! -Silly me.

But then again, what did I expect from a guy who cant see true love when it involves his best friend, and then sabotages said love for the 'good of the both of them' BLOODY DARCY!

What? I hear you cry. There are many things you don't know about our resident arsehole, be patient 'cause this isn't the time for them, except for and extra bit of information on above paragraph-aren't diaries fun? u no

Oh the information, yeah ah, well said lovers above go by names and titles in this twisted mess that is my life; so here we go:

Lover 1: Charles Bingly-who can also go by Charlie or Bing etc. He's the lucky, lucky guy who gets to be…wait for it, yeah, best friends with Will Darcy. So Lucky, I can hardly contain my jealousy.

2: Jane Bennet: Ohh you got it in one, smart people: My sister-loveliest person alive- who will refuse to see the bad in ANYONE; even if they have red horns, a forked tail and a swastika or their arm. Oh yeah, except for Char, Jane fills the Best friend slot very well.

That is enough on that matter but it does fall very well into one of the 'ten things I hate about Darcy' slots. Exceedingly well actually…

* * *

…

Well.

So that, err. It went ok…

Ok, well maybe not 'OK'; but passable; I could have been a little smoother, I definitely shocked her.

That's a good thing right?

_See, Will this is why it ALWAYS helps to have experience._

I've had experience!

Ok, maybe not in these 'exact' fields. But experience OK!

Maybe I should say something else to her, check she heard

_Of course she heard you, you complete fool! _

Oh God


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I know i should probably leave it longer between chapters to post, but i thought i ought to post it for some odd reason! OK then; without further ado onto part 3...

* * *

OK, ground; if you could open up and swallow me right now I would REALLY appreciate it. Thanks.

Unfortunately, there was no such luck. Now I had to act. Weather it be to rip his head off in sudden fury, or to take the high road and discuss this like rational adults, I had to decide.

I tried.

I really tried.

But I've just never liked the high road, you see…

'No'

'Sorry?'

'I said, no. No I am not going to give you your _peace of mind_-you don't deserve it. And I'm sure as hell NEVER going to go out with you! You are possibly one of the vilest people I have had the misfortunate of meeting in my entire life. You make my sister's life a living hell, by separating her from a guy-your BEST FRIEND! -Whom she is deeply in love with; you know, this feeling that you seem to have so deep! A problem is that you don't seem to notice it when it's staring right at you; it was impossible not to see it! And don't even get me started on George! What the hell did he do to deserve that treatment from you; he was like your brother! How nasty can you be? And one last tip: when you next decide to declare you full, unrequited love to someone don't start to list all their faults, and how much you wish it wasn't so. That might just help you get a better response than this one!'

'Wow.

OK. I'l- I'll be going then. I don't need to hear anymore, I think you've made yourself clear enough. Night, Bennet.'

And with that, he turned and just left. Yet again, the world just seemed to stop. I didn't believe it; I'd just told the Voldermort of our time, the chalk to my cheese, the, well you get the picture- the Darcy to my Lizzy.

Id just told him exactly what was wrong with him; finally vented my fury on the guy that had, had it coming to him ever since our first meeting. Surly, if nothing else, that should make me feel exhilarated, on top of the world?

So why on earth did I feel emptier than I could ever remember? And why, why was the flow of tears just refusing to stop?

* * *

Oh, Fuck.

What the hell happened?

Out of all the ways it could have gone, did it really have to go like that?

What did I say? I know it could have been I little more pleasant but did it really warrant that response?

Oh no you don't, don't try and blame this on Lizzy you git. It isn't her fault, any of this. 

Well you would bloody say that wouldn't you-oh god; I'm having an in-depth conversation with myself. How can that be good? It can't…

I'm back-great; I would say home, but I'm not; God I wish I were at Pemberley, back home with Gee and everyone. I cant stand much more of _dear_ Aunty Catherine. Lizzy's been the ONLY, and I'm not joking; ONLY thing that's been keeping me sane here. And now, well I wont be seeing her for a while.

Try the rest of my life.

Why did it all have to fuck up so royally?

What the hell should I do?

As I entered the house I kept my head down low, not making eye contact with anyone, mumbled something about a headache and not to worry, then rushed up the stairs. Bugger.

It was true I had a headache though, ever since I'd left her, her words had been repeating in my head over and over.

'You are possibly one of the vilest people I have ever had the misfortunate of meeting in my entire life.'

Stop. Bloody well stop!

'…_Don't get me started on George! What the hell did he do to deserve that…'_

Not Fred; how could she be fooled so easily by that, that treacherous, gold digging bastard? She had to know the truth about him at least.

'…When you next decide to declare you full, unrequited love to someone don't start to list all their faults, and how much you wish it wasn't so….'

"SHUT UP!"

"Will, darling whatever is the matter?"

Bugger. Did I really just shout that out loud?

"Will! William! Are you quite alright?"

Oh god, that's the last thing I need: a heart to heart with _darling _Aunty Catherine.

" Yeah, Aunty, sorry about that…erm, it was some creature outside, in-in the garden and it was making a dreadful sound. It was disturbing me and I lost control. I hope I didn't shock anyone?"

Did she really buy all that?

"Oh, Will, I dreaded to think what was up there! –Something in the garden did you say? Should I get someone to look; encase it is unpleasant?"

Oh, Lord, the woman is unbelievable.

"No, no; I'm _sure_ its nothing too unpleasant; apart from its foul noise, but it's stopped, at least for now. If it resumes I shall inform you."

This was too long a conversation, even if I wasn't looking at her, her voice was enough to send me hurtling into an even worse mood than I was already in.

"Oh, what a gentleman you are; my daughter is an extremely lucky woman"

Errrrr. Please go away now. You really need to understand there is NO way I am marrying your anorexic, characterless daughter who has only inherited your obscene judge of character.

"Ha; speaking of which, won't the rest of your company be wondering as to where you have gone?"

Subtle, but would it work?

"Oh, how I forgot! I was so engrossed in our little tête a tête I quite forgot. I should return, certainly Mr. Collins will be fretting of my disappearance."

Of course he bloody will; he'd kiss the ground you walked on if he wasn't busy complimenting your every move.

"Don't let me keep you any more; return to you guests, good night."

"Yes, adieu William"

Adieu? Who still says that?

I'm serious. She is one crazy lady-but now she's gone!

Hmm, what now? Lye awake for hours thinking of Lizzy or lye awake for hours thinking of Lizzy.

Thrilling options those.

No sleep for me tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** well, here we are; the end of the proverbial road of this fic.

I hope it has been enjoyed, even though its more a scene than afic(I only really see fullstories as fics)but take it for what its worth lol.

I can't think of anything else to say on the matter except: go read :D

* * *

Well folks, I hope you enjoyed the show! Was great, non?

Now, I hope you agree I do deserve the prize for most dysfunctional life award ever.

Oh god. Its getting light out already. Why? Why? I can't deal with Sir Slimy and Medusa (read: rat-boy Collins and Lady Catherine de Bourg) all in one day without sleep. I might end up killing one-or both-of them; and that just can't happen (me going to jail, not their deaths).

I need to get out of this place-I'm surprised I've lasted this long. Maybe I'm developing superpowers. How exciting!

Ok got it. I'll stop now.

Back on track.

Focus.

Escape Plan: well...

I'm not too good with the escape plans.

…Minutes past: 23.

Plans established:0.

Great.

Only option I can see is to go on an EXTREAMLY long walk and try to numb all current pains. Like finishing a bottle and a half of wine, but better for you.

Maybe I'll take some wine with me.

Or Vodka.

Mmmmmmmm vodka.

Oh no, am I really craving alcohol THAT much. That's not good _at_ all!

I really need this walk.

Ok, 6:12 and still no sleep.

I'm gonna try for sleep now, finally. So, _asta la mañana_, as they say in Spain; or Mexico, Peru or any other Spanish speaking, countries.

Night. Morning.

Whatever.

_Dear Lizzy Bennet, _

_Please don't throw this away, it isn't another of last nights err, offers, trust me, I get the picture._

_This is about some of the things you said which made me feel you got the wrong end of the stick and have misjudged someone very badly._

_Lizzy, the image you have of George Wickham is completely false, and you really should know the real story._

_George and I go back our whole lives; our fathers were great friends, his father worked for mine and they were very close. The two of us (George and I) used to play together and when his dad passed away, George was only 12 my dad thought it was only right for him to sort of adopt him as a surrogate son figure. _

_Dad intended to pay for him to go to boarding school with me and then later though to uni. However it was long before uni that I had seen him for what he really is._

_When we had only been at school 2 years he had one of the biggest reputations in the school. He was a player; cheat, womaniser and it only got worse over time._

_By the time we left school I had literally moved in with some of my friends so I could get my work done and not have to listen to George and his girl for the night's, erm, bedroom noises._

_George continued though to uni with me for a while, then decided he couldn't be bothered with it, so left and retuned to my dad, who had grown ill at this point, to scrounge off him some more._

_By the time I'd graduated and returned home, George had wormed his way so far into Dads mind he'd managed to turn the tables on us. Now _he_ was the good, sensible young man, while I was the loud raving student who fritted his money away because he could. Dad barley spoke to me in the last 3 months of his life while George and he would chat for hours on end. I could never forgive him for that._

_After dad died it became clear as to what George had been saying during their cosy chats. He'd been left enough money for a full education in an American College. He'd been left it in cash._

_Needless to say he didn't for fill his education in the USA, more so, for fill his desire to drink, smoke, gamble and womanise. He moved to Vegas. He thought he'd win big, or the money would last him. It didn't. Two years and a few months later he returned to Pemberley expecting another hand out. _

_This is the part I still find hard to deal with._

_I was not there to tell him to bugger off, but unluckily enough my sister, Georgiana was. _

_Now, Gee is the sweetest person and cant see badness in anyone. She was around fifteen when George came. He, scheming as he is, decided it would be far easier to get Gee and marry her, or at least secure her affections for marriage, therefore marrying into the money he wanted so badly._

_With twisted luck, I came home a few weeks before her sixteenth, when they were to be married. When Gee told me, she was shinning, she expected me to be over the moon at their 'love'. Surprisingly enough Wickham left with no fortune and no fifteen-year-old wife. He joined the army, and that is the only way I've been able to leave Gee, knowing he won't be around. I told her_ _what he was and what to do if he did turn up; but I doubt of his return at the present. _

_I am sorry for this, however, concerning you other point._

_I don't deny about splitting up Jane and Bing. I watched them and obviously there were sparks, but nothing more, especially from Jane. She was never too interested in him-and I was protecting my best friend-Charlie's like a brother, and he deserves only the best-she was not the best for him._

_I just thought you should know that. I have nothing else to say on the matters._

_Yours, truly,_

_Will _

* * *

So there we are, that all folks! If youwould drop me a line-reveiw-if u got this far; you dont have to, but if u like. I won't bite,I swear... 

Ihope you liked it anyway though. And i'll be off now so l8az (just for the record, i've never used/intend to to use that again-l8az-just thought it was necessary) bye xox


End file.
